


No Turning Back Now

by AmestIbovvered



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmestIbovvered/pseuds/AmestIbovvered
Summary: A continuation of the one shot I posted a few days agoAlex is still not awake, but when she does wake up, nothing will be the same. Will Maggie be honest about her feelings with her? And now that Maggie knows Kara's secret, how will Alex deal with that new friendship? How long can Kara and Maggie keep the secret that Cadmus wants Alex? And if she finds out, will she willingly go to them as they fear she will? Love, betrayal, and loyalty are all tested when truths come to light. Maybe some bonds are breakable...





	1. Chapter 1

"It's been three days. She should be awake by now. She should be, you know, out there, in the world-" Kara stumbles on her own words and J'onn lets her. Kara's been pushing a lot of the DEO agents to their limit these last few days, constantly asking about Alex's condition, constantly getting annoyed because it's always the same answer. She was on edge, blaming herself for not being there soon enough. Blaming herself for letting a Luthor try and destroy her family again.

            "Soon, Kara. She will wake soon enough. Until then, I still don't feel comfortable sending you out in the field. You're emotions right now are heightened, understandably so.  We all want Alex to wake up, but until she does, you're not going out there," J'onn understood what Kara was going through. He had been keeping himself busy with paperwork and the shooting range, but every two hours he kept on peaking his head in to check up on her.

            "You can't bench me. I need to be out there. It helps me clear my head when I'm flying- helping others. I can't help her here. I can't sit in that room another day and just watch her. She's not alone here. She has Maggie and you when she wakes up," Kara pointed towards Maggie, who was just now nodding off.

            "And me. Don't forget tech boy over here. I care about your sister to, even if she abuses me," Winn winced thinking about how not even a week ago Alex had smacked him on the head for 'borrowing' one of the computers. It was a tough love, but she cared about him enough to get in his face about things, and Winn loved having a big sister in her.

            "Yes, of course. See she has Winn and Maggie and you here. Just let me know if she wakes up, please," Kara demanded.

            "Fine. The world could use some protecting. We are still trying to save face from all of the rogue alien encounters. Kara, how well do we know this Maggie Sawyer? I know her and Alex have been getting close, and when I read her mind-" J'onn had tried not to interfere, but his family's safety was at risk here. Maggie knows about Kara, and she knows a lot about Alex. If he had to make the choice to erase her memories to ultimately save them, he would. Even if Alex would never forgive him for it, he would do what had to be done to protect them.

            "I trust her, and so does Alex. That should be enough, shouldn't it? I get that you want to protect us from whatever evils lurk out there, but she isn't someone we have to fight. She's a friend, and she means a lot to Alex, but that's not my place to say," Kara winced at herself for even mentioning that about Alex. It wasn't her place to out Alex, or to say why Alex had been so odd lately. She was more proud of her sister now than she ever had been, and she never said that enough. Her and Maggie had talked about that early that morning, how you never want to say anything until it gets taken away from you and all of a sudden you have the words but not the means.

            "I'll say. A highly dedicated friend. She has barely left Alex's bedside. You both deserve a good night's rest. I know the DEO chairs aren't exactly made of the most comfortable material," J'onn tried to change the subject.

            "Alex is my home and she's here, so I will keep making a make shift bed out of those chairs every night until my sister wakes up. If you want to find it in the budget to invest in chairs that don't make your butt sore after ten minutes, that's up to you boss," Kara smiled, finally. She wasn't exaggerating either, her butt was not a happy camper.

After Kara changed into her Supergirl suit, she popped her head in to take one last look at Alex and to check in on Maggie.

            "Mags, I'm going to go do some Supergirl duties, but I'll be back. Will you be okay here or do you want to join me even? I could always use back up, if you need to-"

            "-Kara, thank you, but I'm good. Rain check on the team up though, yeah?," Maggie interrupted her, even though the idea of kicking some ass next to Supergirl would be fun as hell. She wasn't in the mood. She, like Kara, could barely function without Alex. Maggie didn't even know when it had gotten to that point, where she depended on Alex to always be there. At the bar. At the crime scene. In her head...

            Maggie had made the difficult decision to leave for a quick food run. The DEO cafeteria offered great, healthy choices but they didn't have what she was looking for. Every second away from Alex's bedside felt like hours. Selfishly, as much as she wanted Alex to wake up, she didn't want her to do it without being there.

            The sun stung Maggie's eyes, but the warmth felt welcome on her skin. The DEO was like a furnace, which helped to keep her awake but even her thick leather jacket couldn't keep her from getting chilled.

            The food truck was in walking distance, but Maggie found herself running to get there. She was sure she looked like crap. The guy serving the food didn't even recognize her in her current zombie state, but that wasn't even an issue.

            As she walked through the DEO, everybody she passed took a double take. The food smelled that good, but more importantly, strong. This just might do the trick.

            Maggie sunk back in her seat, plopping the paper bag of food on the table next to her. She wasn't hungry, but maybe- just maybe someone else might be.

            Not even a half an hour later, a groan escapes Alex's mouth as she finally begins to open her eyes. "Kara, I swear if you didn't leave me any, I will make you eat so many pot stickers it will ruin them for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie immediately gets up and moves over to Alex's bedside. "Hey you. You scared me there for a hot second. Glad to see you back in the land of the living," Maggie smiles.

            Alex's throat felt more parched all of a sudden. Maggie still gave her butterflies, and she still had that way of making her brain go a thousand miles a minute but also go entirely silent.

            Alex motioned for the water on the table and Maggie nods, understanding.

            Maggie picks up the glass and hands it to Alex. Alex's arms feel like rubber, and the weight of the glass is almost too much for her to hold on her own. Maggie catches her struggling and takes her left hand and wraps it around Alex's hands and the glass. She helps to steady the cup as Alex brings it to her lips. The water goes down crudely, but as nice as it felt to help the burn in her throat, her brain stopped working the second Maggie's hand touched hers.

            She finishes the glass and Maggie takes it from her asking if she wants more.

            "No-no I'm okay now. Thank you," Alex stumbles out. She sits herself up on the bed, and takes a good look at the room she's apparently been confined to for awhile, judging by the clothes sprawled out all over the room. Had Kara moved in?

            As if reading her mind, Kara swoops in the room, running towards Alex.

            "Alex, I came as soon as I heard your voice. I missed you so much," Kara swoops in and clings to Alex. It's almost too tight, but Kara knows her limits when it comes to her strength. Especially with an injured sister.

            Alex wraps her arms around Kara, not knowing how long it had been since the last time they talked, or hugged, or even had seen each other.

            Maggie felt like an outsider again. She was, of course, happy as hell that they were back together, but she felt like she was intruding on family time. She tried to sneak out, but nothing gets past Kara.

            "Maggie, where are you going?" Kara asked, turning to face her friend.

            Maggie looked down on the floor, avoiding the eye contact of both of the sisters, and then brought her face up, like everything was fine.

            "You know, I'm still sore from the other night. Who knew Kryptonians could be so strong? I'll just grab my stuff later, you two should catch up," Maggie waved goodbye but before she could get out the door, Kara was dragging her back in.

            "Well if you actually took a second to put some ice on the bruises, maybe they'd heal a bit faster. Whiskey doesn't fix everything, you are aware," Kara rolled her eyes. She had had fun sparring with Maggie, as they had both needed some time to get their heads free.

            "Kara, what the hell is going on?" Alex spat out. She was looking back and forth between Maggie and Kara, very confused at this new friendship. It took her a second to realize she had just said her name-

            "-and by, Kara, I mean- obviously not Kara my sister because, she- wait- you know- you told her? How long have I been out of it?" Alex's heart rate monitor starts beeping. Neither Maggie or Kara can tell if she's angry or annoyed, but she's not happy, that's for sure.

            "Almost four days. Maggie and I haven't left your sight, as you can tell. Also by the smell, which I was blaming on you but now I think we might be contributing to it. But now it smells like-tacos. You're a genius, Maggie. Bring in one of her favorite meals and hope that her senses wake her up," Kara applauded.

            "Yeah, I mean it wasn't a big deal or anything, it just came to me. And I had been ordered to take a week off to recoup myself and who knew the alien bar would be so, uh, boring without you," Maggie bit her lip.

            "So you two, are what, friends now?" Alex gulped back. This was her worst nightmare. But Maggie had been here, the whole time. The whole time. What did that mean?

            "Yeah, your sister's alright. She didn't tell me about being Supergirl, though. You sort of did when you came to for a moment the other night when we were at the warehouse. It saved your life. I called Kara and she came. I swear, her secret is safe with me. You know that, Alex. I wouldn't hurt her-or you," Maggie tensed up. She couldn't keep saying things like that. It was unfair to Alex.

            "Supergirl, there's an apartment structure on fire," a DEO agent popped her head in to inform Kara.

            "I'll be back. Alex, I love you. I don't say it enough, but I do," Kara kissed her on the forehead and headed out.

            Maggie still stood awkwardly, half ready to jump at the chance to leave, half wanting to never leave Alex's side.

            "I should-"      

            "-stay. If you want to, of course. I'd like the company. You can catch me up on the last few days, and why I feel like I've been shot," Alex said, not knowing why entirely. She liked being alone, usually, and her and Maggie screamed it's complicated. And she should be pissed that Kara, after everything she told her about Maggie breaking her heart, still befriended her. But, it's Kara, who was the kindest person she knew. And Maggie, who she still cared a lot about, and who she knew didn't have many people. So as annoyed as she was, she was also happy they had found each other.

            "Yeah, okay. Just give me the word when you want me to leave, and I'll be gone," Maggie took a deep breath. This wasn't the time, or the place, or the situation to open up to Alex. So she would have to wait, a game she was not good at.

             "You jumped in front of an alien gun, that's why. You bled on my leather jacket. Had to rip up one of my shirts to stop the bleeding. It got intense, Alex. But you saved all those people," Maggie replayed the night in her head. She'd been through a lot out in the field, seen her share of bled and death, but Alex bleeding out still gave her the chills.

            "And you saved me-" Alex said, before continuing, "Yeah, well, one of us had to be the hero and I photograph better. Sorry to hear about your leather jacket. At least it wasn't your favorite one," Alex teased.

            Whatever this was with them, Alex was happy to have Maggie. It still hurt, yes. It felt like she might never get over that hurt, but Maggie still meant a lot to her. Nobody made Maggie stay, she wanted to. That meant something. Nobody had done that for Alex, ever. She had never been a priority, but now- now she was important. Someone cared. And not just anyone. Someone she loved.


End file.
